When Avatars Fall In Love
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "You really love her, don't you?" "Yeah... I do." Because when Avatars fall in love, they fall hard. Oneshot. Slightly AU. Story cover done by Chio-san13 from DeviantART.


_**When Avatars Fall In Love**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Okay... so there's this really cool remix of the Avatar song we all know... You know, the Kataang kiss scene music? The Avatar's Love? Yeah, that song? The one that makes all of us fans cry(whether it be from happiness that Kataang has prevailed, sadness that A:TLA is over, or anger that Zutara is gone)? Yeah, that one. Okay, so any way, the remix? Yeah, it's called When Avatars Fall In Love, and it's by chongthenomad(find her on Tumblr). Here's a link: www. youtube watch?v=2 gFLjxbnBRY (I strongly suggest you listen to it.)**

**So, this story takes place in the future(ahem, obviously) where Korra is dead, and Mako is still around. It's based off of a story I have yet to finish, and I guess this is the kinda, sorta sequel to that story. Obviously, I did some alluding to the prequel, which I will post once I get around to finishing it. **

**Quick summary: Avatar Korra is dead, and eighteen years later, the new Avatar, Kun, is now in his intermediate stages of learning Firebending with the previous Avatar's husband, Mako. Avatar Kun is currently dating Meili(which I pronounce as Mai[like Zuko's girlfriend] Lee[like Zuko's alias. I'm terrible at pronunciation; remember that), who is the daughter of two characters from the show. **

**Um... Yeah. Wow, really long intro there, but I hope you enjoy!**

**(And seriously, check out Chongthenomad. That song is freaking amazing.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or A:TLA.**

* * *

Mako watched as Kun, now nearly eighteen years old, soaked his girlfriend, Meili, from head to toe with a giant tidal wave. The wave broke as soon as it had reached her, and Kun began laughing as the other Waterbender shrieked indignantly and began yelling obscenities at her lover.

A small smile formed of his face as Mako looked on the two teenagers; Meili was currently stalking towards a sheepish Kun, her hands on her hips. The boy seemed to be apologizing, as Meili's expression softened ever so slightly, and with a sigh, she settled for dousing her boyfriend with a tidal wave to rival his.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" chuckled Kun. His black hair now stuck to his forehead, and he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of his face. His brown eyes sparkled as Meili smirked at shook her head.

"Oh, yes, you did, _U__h-vatar_," Meili said, flipping her drenched mane of curly black hair back. Her gray eyes held her mirth, and Kun just laughed, opening up his arms for a hug. The two embraced, and Mako smiled sadly.

Of course, Meili had inherited her father's pronunciation of that word, as well as his former Waterbending skills. He still couldn't believe how much things had changed. It seemed like just yesterday, he, Bolin, and Korra were in Pro-bending together, before the whole Equalist revolution had escalated.

Korra.

Mako hadn't really realized just how much he had missed her (okay, that was a lie, but still) until he saw how happy Kun and Meili were together. He wouldn't want to be taken wrong; he was definitely happy for his young pupil, but seeing them… somehow reminded him of his teenage days (damn, he sounded so _old_) with Korra.

Spirits, he missed Korra.

He glanced up again from his place in the forest, just as Kun sighed. Meili's head was resting on his bare chest, and a satisfied and happy look covered her face.

"You know, I should probably get going," the Avatar said quietly; Mako could barely hear him. "If I'm late to Firebending practice, I think Mako will kill me."

A slight grin formed on Mako's face; the boy was finally learning.

Meili sighed and lifted up her head, her lips forming into a pout. "You've got time," she insisted.

"But—"

"Please, Kun?" Meili looked up pleadingly, and Mako watched with amusement as his pupil's resolve crumbled because of Meili's polar bear dog eyes and her slightly jutted out lower lip. It was a look very familiar to Mako; after all, he'd seen it on Korra, on Asami, and worst of all, on his daughter. He, of all people, knew that there was no way you could resist the polar bear dog eyes.

A smile slid onto the Avatar's face, "Well, I guess Mako can wait."

* * *

Mako was in the middle of meditating when he heard a familiar voice call, "Sorry I'm late, sir, but Meili—"

The Firebending master abruptly stood up and turned to his student, who now appeared hastily dressed in his training clothes. Kun's black hair was still damp, and he was breathing heavily.

Mako just sighed. "Again?"

Kun grimaced. "Look, I promise it won't happen again, but Meili wanted me to—"

"—wanted you to stay," Mako completed as he raised an eyebrow. The Avatar shifted uncomfortably, and muttered, "Yeah," under his breath.

Mako studied his pupil for a moment. If he closed his eyes, he could just imagine Korra standing in front of him, her form slumped and her expression sheepish and slightly guilty. He could see that twinkle in her blue eyes—the same one that in a nutshell summed up her passion for bending.

He sat down on the bench beside Kun with a sigh, motioning for the Avatar to follow suit. Mako closed his eyes; in his mind, Korra was right next to him, not Kun. For several moments, they sat in silence, until Kun finally said, "Is… everything all right, Mako?"

"You've really fallen head over heels for Meili, huh?" Mako opened one eye and smiled slightly at the younger man.

Kun blushed. "Well, I… er… I… uh…" He swallowed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Nah. Call it… mentor's intuition."

Kun just sighed dreamily. He reminded Mako so much of his father—always falling head first into love with a girl. "Meili's amazing," he said with a grin. "She's so beautiful, and such a great Waterbender, and she's… she's so _perfect_."

Definitely like his father.

"You Avatars have a knack for falling pretty hard for someone," Mako chuckled.

Korra's widened blue eyes, her nervous rambles, her flushed cheeks—he can imagine all of them clearly in his mind. It's much easier to remember now, with Kun's similar actions.

A blush spread across the Avatar's cheeks. "It's kind of tradition, I guess," he said with a sheepish laugh.

The stories of the previous Avatars came to Mako's mind; of Avatar Kuruk and how he went to great lengths in attempts to regain his fiancée's face from Koh the Face-Stealer; of Avatar Roku, and how he married his childhood sweetheart, Ta Min; of Avatar Aang and how he met his beloved and fell in love with her at first sight.

Of Avatar Korra, who went through many struggles and trials and watched as her lover loved another, before she had her short-lived happy ending.

In all the cases, Mako was certain of the fact that the Avatars went to great lengths to protect the world and keep balance, and somewhere along the line, they tripped and fell head first into love with someone unlikely to the rest of the world.

"You really love her don't you?" Mako said softly.

Kun smiled widely as he answered, "Yeah… I do."

* * *

**AN: In other news, whose mind was boggled by Episode 8? Raise your hand. **

***raises hand* PM me if you wanna fangirl about Episode 8. I could go on and on and on.**

**(Oh yeah, and try and guess Meili's lineage. I dropped an obvious hint...)**


End file.
